Making Up, Twice
by shippingMerDer
Summary: An argument between Sam and Jack conflicts their relationship


** Making Up, Twice**

**by rdalips-addicted**

**Disclaimer: **None of those characters belong to me, sadly. Wouldn't mind to have a Jack over here, though :D Neither am I earning money from it. This is for fun only.

**Summary: **An argument between Sam and Jack conflicts their relationship

**Spoilers: **Abyss ? you don't need to see that episode but you should know about Ba'al and the torture Jack had to endure?

**Author's Note: **Takes place some time in Season 7. Potatoe Pete never happened! Thank god! Before this story takes place, Sam & Jack were in a "legal" relationship of a couple of months. :D They still work together ?let's assume George found a nice way around the annoying regs. ;)

---

Making Up, Twice

---

Jack smiled as soon as he was on top, out of the mountain, out of the infirmary and their damn needles. Daniel took his bag and moved to his car."What? Not my truck?" Jack complained.

"I'm not driving in your truck, Jack."

Jack mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Daniel nodded and grinned slightly. Once in the car and out of the SGC parking lot, Daniel started a light conversation.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Considering that my knew still hurts like someone twisted it, fine!"

"Yeah well, you were lucky."

Jack winced in pain as he shifted in his seat. "Yeah well, everyone tells me that."

"Because it's true. You could've been dead."

"But I'm not."

"No, you were lucky."

Jack rolled his eyes. There was silence for a moment.

"Did you talk to Sam yet?"

Jack kept silent a moment longer. "No."

"I could get her over to yours, if you want."

"No Daniel, not necessary." Snapped Jack.

"I could talk to her?"

"Daniel!"

"This is ridiculous! You have to talk to each other. I'm sure Sam will come over if I ask?"

"Daniel!" Jack looked out of the window. "She has her reasons for staying away."

"So do you?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"You have to work that out. Whatever happened before this mission."

"Don't think so, Danny. Just drop it, okay?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and mumbled "Damn Pride"?if Jack heard him, he didn't comment on it.

15 Minutes later they turned into Jack's driveway.

"There's light on."

"Yeah, Teal'c is in there. Staying in case you need anything. Don't give him that babysitting speech, ok?"

"Me? I would never do that, Danny boy."

"Yeah sure." Daniel rolled his eyes.

Jack took his crutch and bag and opened the door.

"You gonna be okay to the doorstep?"

The look Jack gave Daniel was answer enough.

Daniel winced. "Right." Jack grinned slightly.

"Thanks Daniel."

"No problem. See you soon, Jack."

"Yep."

Daniel watched Jack as he slowly limped to his door. He seemed to be all right, so he turned the car and left.

Jack opened the door and went in, crutch and bag in left hand while he tried to shut the door without falling over. "T, I'm home."

"Uhm..." A slightly nervous looking Sam walked out of the kitchen. Jack looked at her.

"Welcome home." She smiled nervously. Jack kept looking at her without a single reaction and Sam winced inwardly. His face was grim but she didn't know if that was because of the pain or because she was here.

"Uhhh Teal'c had some things to do and so I offered to stay here with you in case you needed something."

Jack kept looking at her for a moment longer before he walked past her into the kitchen to the fridge, planning to get a beer. To his surprise all beer bottles had been replaced by water and juice. Doctor's order? Jack had no doubts that this was another one of Janet and Sam's conspiracy. He groaned, pulled out a water and turned around. "I don't need a babysitter, Major."

Ouch. Major was it now, huh. Sam wasn't really surprised. She expected a reaction like that. He wasn't going to make it easy, he would pull rank if necessary. But she didn't plan to let that intimidate her.

Jack limped past her into the living room and sat down on the couch. Crutch being pushed on the table.

Sam followed. "I know. It's just ... Janet ordered for someone to stay here and I thought you would prefer it being me instead of a nurse you don't know."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Oookay. -Sam, relax-

"Actually I was more thinking about the nurse! I'm in the spare room with my laptop. Call if you need anything." With that she left.

Jack sighed. He hadn't missed the hurt in her voice. He'd seen her body flinch slightly as he said those words but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't really mean to hurt her, did he? Yeah he was still angry with what had happened but he couldn't really blame her. He had been pretty harsh with her the last time they had talked and him joining this ridiculous suicide mission, where he'd been hurt, hadn't really eased matters. In the whole 2 weeks she hadn't been to the infirmary once to see him, although both Daniel and Teal'c had told him she had been there the first day and she always asked about him after that.

But the fact that she apparently tried to avoid him had hurt him deeply. She'd always been there to see him if he had been hurt, even if it was only a bump. Even more so since they started their relationship. He had thought that she understood his reasons to go on this mission but she hadn't. No, she was totally against it. She tried to convince him to stay but he didn't want to. Then she had used his feelings for her. Said that if he really loved her he would never go. That was the moment where he became really angry. He pulled rank on her, made her reply as the nice little major "Yes Sir. Understood Sir." That was his mistake because she had left him standing alone there, tears in her eyes, without a goodbye or a good luck. It hadn't been their first argument but it was by far the strongest. And he was afraid it would be their last as well.

Later, lying hurt on the ground and waiting for the rescue mission, he regretted his actions heavily.

--**_ Flashback_**

_"You can't leave, Jack. It's Ba'al, for god's sake!"_

_"It's our only chance to finally put and end to it. It's already decided. I'll leave in 10 minutes."_

_Sam shook her head. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't go!"_

_Jack turned to look at her, anger evident on his face. Sam regretted her words immediately._

_"What?? Major Carter, may I remind you of the fact that I AM the Superior Officer here? If I decide to go on that mission then it is MY choice, understood?"_

_Sam winced, didn't reply._

_"-Is- that understood, Major?" He yelled._

_"Yes, sir." Her voice was husky and she tried to keep the tears at bay. Tears for his safety, tears for what was happening this moment between them, tears for what might never be if something happened on this stupid suicide mission. It was Ba'al, for god's sake!_

_"I didn't hear you!"_

_"Yes Sir." Her voice grew louder. _

_"Now listen up, -Major-. You will get your ass back to the gate in an instant. I AM gonna leave to be on that mission and you and the others WILL return to the SGC and goddamn you will stay there. And if you should decide to disobey that order I swear you will have look for another job, is that clear? IS that clear, Major?"_

_"Yes Sir. Understood Sir. I'll start right away."_

_With that she left and Jack turned to start the mission._

**_-- End of Flashback_**

****

Thinking back to it, Jack couldn't even remember why he had been so angry at Sam. Yes, it was true that the first day of their 'new relationship' they had decided to part work and private things. That worked most of the time although sometimes things between them got pretty obvious. But Daniel and Teal'c had been always there to stop them and remind them of the mission at hand. They had promised each other to never use each other's feelings to reach something?whatever it was. Sam broke this promise. But Jack had to admit that he would've done the same in this situation. By all means, it had been about Ba'al. And Jack had been lucky to get away with a hurt knee, a slight staff blast wound on his chest, a heavy concussion and some cuts and bruises. He had been really lucky.

And he could understand Sam's fears. With Jack's history with Ba'al it had been pretty risky to go on that mission. Ba'al had been after Jack since he escaped his torture. Jack had managed to get over this experience and pretty much ignored Ba'al. But then one day, SG1 had met up with Ba'al's guards and they tried to capture Sam. Apparently Ba'al knew no boundaries in reaching his goal. But that was one step too far for Jack. He swore to himself that he would kill Ba'al and stop him from harming the people he cared about. No one would ever try to take Sam away from him. But at that time Sam and Jack hadn't been in their relationship and Sam hadn't known about Jack's silent promise. But Jack guessed she assumed as much. She knew how Jack felt about Ba'al.

Jack lay down on the couch. He was so tired. Too tired to move to the bedroom now and he surely wouldn't call Sam? soon he was asleep.

---

It was early morning as Sam woke up. Using the bathroom and dressing quickly, she moved to the kitchen and put some coffee on. Moving down to the living room she noticed Jack's silent form on the couch. She realized that he hadn't called her to help him to the bedroom. -Damn pride-

She slowly moved to the couch and looked at him. He looked so peaceful. She took the blanket from the chair and lay it gently over him. Her hand stayed on his shoulder for a moment longer. She sighed, then moved back to the kitchen.

---

About 30 Minutes later Jack woke up and smelled coffee and something that could be defined as pancakes.

He sat up and rubbed his neck, wincing slightly as he moved his leg too fast. As he saw the blanket, he got his confused 'I'm pretty sure that wasn't here before' look and groaned inwardly. -Great, so she "is" playing babysitter-

Jack took his crutch and slowly made his way to the bathroom, ignoring Sam in the kitchen. Sam just shrugged off his attitude and continued making breakfast.

---

10 Minutes later he returned, dressed in a blue jeans, a black T-Shirt and a dark grey and white checkered shirt over it. To sum it up ? he looked hot! Sam looked at him a moment longer than necessary but the moment of inwardly drooling was interrupted by another wince of the Jack.

"How's the knee?"

Jack sat down on the table.

"Peachy." He grumbled.

Sam put the pancakes on the table and filled his cup with coffee, then sat down. She looked at him, as if forcing him to eat her pancakes. He rolled his eyes and went back to avoiding her gaze, while eating the pancakes.

Jack didn't comment on her breakfast. He didn't have to. Since they had begun their relationship, Sam had made him pancakes on more than one occasion. Yes, she wasn't one of the world's greatest cooks, although it was quite okay most of the time, but her pancakes were just perfect. He loved them and told her so every time she made them. But today he kept quite.

Sam noticed but again just ignored it. She didn't expect any comments from Jack now and actually she wasn't in the mood to say anything either.

So breakfast was spent mostly in silence.

After they finished, Sam took the plates away and sat back down on the table with her cup of coffee.

"So, any special things you want to do today?"

"You can go home, Carter."

"I told you I'd stay here the next two days, just in case?"

Jack interrupted her. "And I told you I need no babysitter."

"I don't plan on babysitting you. But you're hardly able to drive with your leg so if you want to go somewhere or need anything, let me know."

Jack didn't reply.

"Alright. I'm gonna drive to the store to get a few things. Want to come with me?"

Jack grunted and looked away.

"Yeah, thought so." Mumbled Sam. But she wasn't able to stop the disappointment in her voice.

"I'll be back in an hour. Don't make any nonsense or I'll call Janet and you'll be back in the infirmary in no time." She left before Jack could reply.

Jack limped to the window, watching Sam how she made her way to her car. He couldn't really see what she was doing but for a moment she just sat in her seat, not driving off. After a few more seconds her car turned and she disappeared from his sight.

A few curses later, about how they managed to blow it off like that this time, he moved back to the living room, hoping to find something on Tv hat would ease his anger at himself for being such an ass.

---

1 Hour went by, then 2, then 3? 4 hours and half later, Sam entered his house. She put the bags into the kitchen, then went back to drop off her jacket. As she went back into the kitchen and started to put the food into the fridge, Jack came into sight.

"You're late!"

Sam turned around.

"Uhm, yeah sorry. Something? came up."

"You could've called!" Ohhh so he was angry again.

"I didn't think of it."

"Yeah well it would've been nice to know that you didn't return on time."

"On time? I'm sorry but I'm old enough to decide when to be back."

"Not in my house. Or should I remind you that you're here to actually BE here in case I need something?"

Sam turned around and glared. "And should I remind you that you didn't want a babysitter?"

"I thought you weren't one."

Sam turned around and mumbled. "I'm starting to feel like one."

Jack left and Sam busied herself with the food.

---

An hour later Sam had finished dinner and just put the plates on the table.

"Dinner is ready." She called.

No answer. Sam put the forks down and went into the living room. Jack sat on the couch, staring ahead of him, playing with the water bottle in his hand. Inwardly Sam smirked. -He must be sick of water and miss his beer-

"Dinner is ready. You coming?"

"Nope."

Sam blinked. "And why not?"

"I'm not in the mood to move around."

Oh.

"The knee?"

"No, my arm." He said sarcastically.

Sam moved to him. "Yeah well you never know with all those bruises you've got." She said angrily. Sam sat down next to him.

"Did you put a new bandage on it?"

"No."

Sam looked at him. "Why not?? You know you have to change them."

"I'm not stupid, Carter!"

"Well, apparently you are!" She spat angrily.

"I couldn't."

"What?"

"I would have to get my pants down and with that I would've to lift and lean down?.but my chest hurts. Can't move that much."

Sam looked at him for a moment. He avoided her gaze. Sam stood up and left.

Jack sighed and gently rubbed his hurting knee. A minute later Sam came back, bandages and some ointment in her hands.

She sat down next to him and put the bandages and ointment on the table. Sam's hand moved to his belt.

"Whoa!"

Jack's hands moved over her wrists to stop her from going further. She looked up at him.

"Don't be such a baby. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Jack swallowed. Reluctantly he moved his hands away but while doing that, his hands brushed hers for a moment and warmth spread through his whole body. -Calm thoughts, Jack.-

She opened his belt, then his fly and helped him to lift a bit so she could pull the pants down. Sam smiled, then grinned. He wore the pink "Macho Man" Boxershorts she had given him one day out of fun, never thinking he would really wear them.

"That's not funny. They were the first I found."

"I didn't say a thing."

"You didn't need to. I know that grin." He pointed a finger at her.

She kept grinning, then took his bandage off. She winced as she saw the blue and green bruised knee. She gently cleaned it, then put some new ointment on it. While she was busy with her task, Jack took the time to study her. He loved those moments. When he could just watch, her being unguarded?just beautiful, just Sam! He had missed her. Three weeks without her. That hadn't been the longest time. There was his time on Edora, which he really didn't want to think off. Or the month on that planet with Maybourne? but things had been different now. They had been a couple before he went on that mission. It was his own fault that he hadn't seen her the first week, it was her choice not to see him the other two weeks. All because of that mission and their argument?

Sam had finished and looked up at him, Jack's gaze held hers and moved up with her. They looked at each other, both lost in each other's eyes.

Sam broke the trance and coughed. "Uhm I'm finished." She started to pull the pants up again and embarrassed at being caught watching her, lifted himself off he couch to pull his pants up and zip his fly.

"I'm gonna bring dinner down here. Just give a minute." She turned and left.

---

Dinner was spent in silence. After that Sam wanted to go into the spare room to work on her laptop but Jack asked her to stay. She hesitated at first but he said there was a good movie on so they could watch it. She didn't ask why he suddenly changed his behaviour, neither did he talk about it. So they were watching the movie ? for whole 10 minutes before Sam was pulled out of her thoughts.

"What did we do wrong, Sam?"

She wasn't sure if he had really asked. He looked at the Tv, his face as if he had nothing said.

"We never thought there was a risk." Ah, so he ?had- said something.

"A risk?" Her voice was calm.

"Our work. We never thought that it would be a reason to argue. We thought that after 7 years of working together we would be used to that, that we would be able to put a line between work and private. We never thought it could go wrong because of it."

Wow, for someone who wasn't talking much about such things he surely did a good job.

"Yeah well. I didn't expect you to run into a suicide mission first chance you got." She whispered.

"But you knew what I thought about Ba'al."

"Of course I did. It was what we all thought. I just ? I didn't expect it to be so hard. It was different with him. You were imprisoned by him before?because of me. I just?I wanted to stop it this time."

Jack looked up at her. "What?"

Sam swallowed hard. She ?so- didn't want to talk about this.

"This was not your fault. Not the first time and not now. It was my decision."

Sam didn't answer. There were tears in her eyes, he could see that. "I'm tired. I have some work to do and you should rest as well."

She got up and wanted to leave but Jack was on his feet faster than she should say "science", ignoring his pain. He grabbed her shoulder and tried to pull her around but she resisted.

"Sam. Is that what you think? That it was your fault I was captured by Ba'al?"

A small sob escaped her.

"I asked you to take the symbiote."

"What the hell!" He pulled her around, ignoring her resistance. He grabbed both her shoulders.

He opened his mouth to say something but he could just watch. His shoulders sagged a little, tension left him. "God Sam. For such a smart woman you can be awfully stupid sometimes."

She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. He gently touched her cheek and pulled her to him. She didn't resist a second but hugged him tightly in return. Her crying grew stronger, her sobs louder and Jack's eyes filled with tears as well. All the tension, fear and stress from the past couple of weeks came to the surface.

A long moment later he winced and Sam realized that he was standing on his hurt knee all this time. "God Jack, sit down." She gently pushed him to the couch. Jack winced, then grinned. "You love giving orders, don't ya?" She smiled. "Only for you."

He sighed.

Jack took her hand. "Sam? This was not your fault. None of it. I never thought so. That whole Kanan business was an accident. And it might sound strange but I would've done the same in his situation ?trying to save the woman I love." He squeezed her hand. "But honestly I don't want to imagine to be in the situation of a snake!" He grimaced and Sam laughed gently. He smiled.

"And about that mission?" She looked down.

"I had to do it. I needed closure. Especially after he wanted to get you?I just had to do this. I couldn't let him hurt you or any other person ever again. I thought you would understand ?but you didn't at that moment because you were afraid ? the way I reacted to that was totally uncalled for. Screaming and pulling rank at you like that was out of way, big time! And I want to apologize for ?"

"I deserved it. We promised to never use our feelings ?I did. I'm so sorry!"

"No, don't be. We both made big mistakes. I realized that ?you weren't there to see me once."

"I was." She said. "Just not when you were awake? I couldn't."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled bitterly. "I was an ass. Not only then but here as well." He shook his head.

She leaned in closer, gently touched his chest.

"Yeah well you could always make it up?" She suggested.

"Yeah? So what did you have in mind?" He raised his eyebrow. Moving to kiss her neck gently, then looked back into her eyes.

She smiled seductively. "Ah well I'm sure you can think of something."

He grinned. "Yeah I think I can." He leaned closer and kissed from her jaw to cheek, then the corner of her mouth. Sam's hand moved up to his neck.

Then Jack leaned back and looked at her.

"What?"

"You know that you have to make up well, do you?"

She smiled. "Making Up, Twice." She pulled him closer. "I think I can live with that."

He grinned and then kissed her. The kiss deepened as they leaned back on the couch. -Hmm. Somehow that thing was bigger before.-

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm afraid you have to carry me to the bedroom."

A loud groan was all that followed.

---

**The End**

Thanks a lot for reading! And thanks for those who revied my others stories!! :) And plaidtiger, in case you should read this. The comment from my last story was not from JAG. Hard to believe but it seems even I have some ideas once in a while ..lol. I like that show but we just started with Season 7...Germany is somehow even more behind than usual. S I probably haven't even seen that episode yet. :( But thanks for your reply..will pay attention to the JAG episodes ...if they don't destroy that line by dubbing it. ;) 


End file.
